<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love and roller skates by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274716">love and roller skates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia'>starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rollerblades &amp; Rollerskates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto sees a roller rink as they're walking down the street and insists they go. Turns out only Ignis knows how to skate...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love and roller skates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garlic/gifts">Garlic</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Sara!!! I know it's a little late, but I hope you enjoy!!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let's go roller skating!” Prompto says, bouncing a little when he sees the rink up ahead. He turns to Gladio, grabbing onto his arm. “Please! Iggy said we don't have anything else to do today, it'll be super fun!”</p><p>    Gladio hums in thought, then looks back at where Ignis and Noctis are trailing behind. “Yeah, that should be okay, let's ask princess first, though.” He stops walking and turns to face them, arm coming to drape around Prompto's shoulders.</p><p>    “Yo, princess, Igs. Blondie wants to go check out the skating rink, you in?” he calls. He knows that Noctis has a particular weak spot for Prompto, though. He usually gets what he wants, unless Noctis is being particularly moody.</p><p>    “Yeah! Sounds good!” Noctis calls back. They group up before heading inside, and Noctis' chest feels warm at how excited Prompto looks. “Didn't know you knew how to skate, dude. I would've taken you before.”</p><p>    “I don't! I mean, I can ice skate, but I've never done roller skating before. I've heard it's a lot of fun, and lots of people on my Qwehtter feed are doing it recently. I've been kinda wanting to try it.” Prompto smiles at Noctis, walking up to the counter. He gets all their skates, passing them back to each person while Noctis pays for their tickets.</p><p>    Prompto gets the skates on, standing up and wobbling in place. It's a bit scary at first, his stomach twisting each time he slides suddenly, but he seems to get it under control. “Ah, not too bad!” he calls, grinning at the rest of them.</p><p>    Ignis smiles and nods, standing up on his own. “Skating is quite simple,” he agrees. He easily navigates out to the rink, waiting for Prompto to catch up to him. His movements still seem mildly nervous. Ignis offers his hand, gently pulling him out onto the slick floor. He skates backwards, pulling Prompto along as he does. “You're doing wonderful, my darling,” he whispers.</p><p>    Prompto smiles shakily. “Yeah? Haha, this is a little scarier than ice skating for some reason,” he says, looking down at the ground. He glances back at where Noctis and Gladio are, snorting when he sees them clinging to the wall. “I don't think they can skate either,” he jokes.</p><p>    Ignis smiles and shakes his head. “No, I don't think they can. This is going to get interesting quite fast.” He hums softly. “Here, stay just here, I'm going to go get Noct and help you both along.”</p><p>    Noctis looks a bit shaky on his wheels as Ignis pulls him gently forward, but he still has an almost bored expression on his face, only his eyes are giving him away.</p><p>    Prompto smiles at him, giving him a thumbs up. “You're looking great, Noct!” he says with a bright smile.</p><p>    “Tch, I know.” Noctis smiles softly, running a hand through his hair. “Nothing to it. Piece of cake.”</p><p>    Ignis rolls his eyes with a slight smile but doesn't say anything, taking both of their hands to pull them around.</p><p>    Prompto starts to get the hang of it and eventually lets go, leaving Ignis to work with Noctis a little more. He looks like Bambi, wobbly legs and all. Prompto snorts softly and smiles, shaking his head as he skates off to where Gladio is clinging to the wall.</p><p>    “Hey dude, got it figured out?”</p><p>    “No. I don't think that big guys like me are supposed to be on tiny wheels like these,” he grunts, trying to straighten out and immediately hunching over again to find his balance. “I think I need to go back,” he mumbles, awkwardly trying to twist around to head back to the entrance. His skates come out from underneath him, making his stomach flip. A less than dignified cry falls from his lips, mixing with another scream, this one much louder and higher pitched.</p><p>    “Agh, Gladdy, bro, you're heavy as all fuck,” Prompto whines, squirming underneath him. Gladio rolls off of him after a second and Prompto gasps in a dramatic breath of air. “I was crushed, I can't go on,” he whines, kicking his feet out.</p><p>    “Prompto! Gladio! Are you guys okay?” Noctis asks, braking just in time to not join the pile.</p><p>    “Yeah, I'm fine.”</p><p>    “Yeah, cause you had a cushion,” Prompto whines, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head with a pout. He gets up with Ignis' help, the only person he trusts not to fall back onto him and flatten him again.</p><p>    “Sorry blondie, I'm too big for these gods damn skates. Gonna go check out the bar.” He takes the skates off, walking the rest of the way back to the normal ground. He gets a beer and sits down to watch the other three messing around on skates. His heart thumps when he sees all their happy smiles. They're all so amazing and beautiful, Gladio can't believe how lucky he is. Even when Prompto and Noctis are singing along to the music and collide with Ignis because they're not paying attention.</p><p>    They collapse in another big pile, Prompto and Noctis laughing, and Ignis giving them one of his patient, annoyed but 'I love them' faces. They make their way back out to where Gladio is, Ignis returning their skates to the front.</p><p>    “Ready to go to the arcade?” Prompto asks, leaning on Noctis heavily with a grin. “There's some cool plushies in that machine, Noct bet I can't get them, but I told him these fingers aren't just magical with a camera. You're totally on my side right?”</p><p>    Gladio snorts, looking up at them. “I'm on Noct's side, Prom. I'm kinda obligated to be on his side, but even if I wasn't, those machines are rigged. I don't think you can get it.”</p><p>    “You're fucking on. Both of you,” Prompto says, faux seriousness on his face. “I'm not gonna ask Iggy, he's on Noct's side. Ganging up on me, but I'm gonna show all of ya.” He walks over to the crane machine, making a big show of stretching his arms over his head and cracking his fingers. “Ready? I'm gonna get that adorable chocobo, and then y'all are gonna owe me big time.”</p><p>    “Owe you what?” Noct asks, leaning up on the next machine over.</p><p>    “Oh...I dunno, cuddles?” Prompto grins, popping some quarters into the machine. His tongue pokes between his lips as he adjusts the crane, the first move is big and sweeping, the second one slow and small, gradually inching towards the perfect location. He pushes the drop button holding his breath as the claw closes around the plush. It lifts it's fat little body up, dragging it over and dropping into the prize box. Prompto lifts it out with a victorious whoop, swinging it out for them to see.</p><p>    “I <i> told </i> you guys that I could get it easy peasy,” he says, grinning. “And now I expect my second prize, cuddles. That's what ya get for all betting against me.”</p><p>    “Oh yeah?” Gladio asks, grinning as he wraps his arms around Prompto's middle, lifting him into the air while he shrieks and wiggles a bit. “Like that's going to be such an issue, what do you think Noct?”</p><p>    “Nah, his boney ass body is a bit of a punishment,” he teases, gently poking Prompto in the ribs.</p><p>    “Aww boo, you're so rude Noct,” Prompto grins at him, leaning back against Gladio. He stops wiggling, letting Gladio support him. He hums softly. “Hm, I'm comfortable here, you should carry me home.”</p><p>    “Yeah, okay,” Gladio responds, rolling his eyes. He tosses Prompto over his shoulder and heads for the exit, rolling his eyes as he listens to Prompto and Noctis chattering. Yeah, he's in love with these dumb asses. He wouldn't change a thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>